~Galaxy✰Hope Time:01/07/2017~
A lot of tears will be shed in this program xD Final✰Galaxy✰Hope:Hello Minna~ Zora:Your Perfect Nebula,Zorra! Mitsuki:Your Dark Moon,Mitsuki... Haru:The SHINING Sun,Haru~taiyo Suisei:Your Fast Comet,SUISEI!!! Ryusei:Your Blazing Meteor,Ryusei! Hotaru:The Dark Void,Hotaru... Yami:I guess I'm the Black Hole,Yami. Kokoro:The KiraKira Star,Kokoro! Mitsuki:And Today we are going to play a game of "The King Game"! Zorra:Maybe you could explain it for the viewers that have never played it before... Haru:"The King Game"is a game where 7 pieces of paper will be put in a bowl numbered 1-7,one of the pieces will say king on it.Whoever is the king can say a number or numbers and choose what order they will receive~taiyo! Hotaru:And what if you don't want to do the punishment? Suisei:Simple!You'll be tortured by Zorra-Chan for the rest of your life! Hotaru:... Kokoro:Lets Start! ---- Mitsuki:Remember minna,all orders are absolute! They all grab a piece of paper... Mitsuki:Ready....1...2 Final✰Galaxy✰Hope:Who's the king?!?! Kokoro:Yatta!I'm the king~Number 4 and 6,must go up to Zorra-Chan and proclaim your love to her! Ryusei:Ehhhh? Haru:Whyyyyyyy~taiyo T_T Kokoro:Orders are orders~ Haru:Haru will go first~TAIYO!Zorra when you almost,er,kill Haru...she felt a strong bond off the bat!S- Ryusei:Zorra include whatever Haru said and.... Haru/Ryusei:We love you! Suisei:*Laughing so hard in the background* Mitsuki:*Very close to having a nosebleed xD* Zorra:*Blushes a bit*You two......I have an answer to the two confessions~ Haru:Wut xD Zorra:I will...*Death Aura*Remember to have fun with you two once I get my books.... Ryusei/Haru:EHHHHHH T^T Kokoro:That was fun~Next Turn! ---- Haru:Hopefully this round will be easy for Haru~taiyo... They all grab a piece of paper... Mitsuki:Ready....1...2 Final✰Galaxy✰Hope:Who's the king?!?! Suisei:IM THE KING!!!!!Alright,number 7 has to kiss number 2! Mitsuki:H-Hotaru are you prehaps n-number 7...? Hotaru:Mitsuki..... Insert shoujo anime romance aura scene with cherry blossoms xD Hotaru:..........I'm actually number 6..... Mitsuki:Wait,then who is number 7...... Then Mitsuki felt a tap on her back.... Zorra:Yo Mitsuki:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Censored coz Mitsuki doesn't want anybody to see this xDDDD ---- Mitsuki:W-Why T^T.... Hotaru:I'm sorta glad that wasn't me....... They all grab a piece of paper... Mitsuki:Ready*sniff*....1...2 Final✰Galaxy✰Hope:Who's the king?!?! Zorra:*Death Aura*I'm the King....Number 3 will be my property for the next 24 hours Hotaru:Good thing I'm.........*looks at card*actually number 3...... Zorra:*Attaches Leash to Hotaru*Let's hope I don't break ALL your bones~ Mitsuki:Is that even an order? Yami:All orders are absolute! ---- Hotaru:*Regrets about agreeing to do this*....We are finally at the last round... They all grab a piece of paper... Mitsuki:Ready....1...2 Final✰Galaxy✰Hope:Who's the king?!?! Hotaru:Finally I got the darn card!My order is that every number 1-7 destroys all photos of me cosplaying as girl! Haru/Suisei/Yami:EHHHHHHHHH??? Haru:But Haru needs these photos for when she wants to remember the good times(?) we had~taiyo! Hotaru:Orders are Orders.... Yami:I need to show these photos for when you get kids*thinks*They'll see how bad your life was xD Kokoro:Orders are Orders~ Suisei:*Cries xD*Even the photos for when you cosplayed as a pink Hibiki-chan? Hotaru:Yes,ALL the photos Haru/Suisei/Yami:This is the worst order that you could think of T^T Hotaru grabs a match and starts a small fire;He ends up forcing Haru,Suisei,and Yami to throw all their photos in the fire xD Hotaru:I feel proud of myself xD Mitsuki:*thinks*Should I tell him that Hanako and Nijiru probably still have photos of him cosplaying as a girl........Naahhhhhh Kokoro:Well we're Final✰Galaxy✰Hope! Final✰Galaxy✰Hope(Besides Haru,Suisei,and Yami):Signing Off! Category:Mitsuki Kisaragi-San Category:Roleplays Category:Galaxy⭐Hope Time